


Christa Lenz Does Not Exist

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can’t just leave me the night I was going to propose to you, come back a week later, and propose to me like this! It’s not romantic at all!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christa Lenz Does Not Exist

Ymir is devastated. She is sitting at a really fancy restaurant (the kind you have to make reservations for months in advance) in her best suit, a super expensive ring, and no girlfriend. She’s checking her phone every ten seconds, still no word from Christa.  _This isn’t happening_ , Ymir thinks. Christa’s barely ever late, and when she is, she sends tons of texts and phone calls Ymir’s way so she won’t have to worry.

Ymir’s passed worried. She keeps calling but Christa isn’t answering. The worst thought comes to her mind: Christa must have gotten in an accident.  _But why has no one called me?_

She senses others staring at her, it looks like she’s been stood up. Ymir leaves abruptly, with money on the table for the wine and the appetizers she didn’t eat.

Ymir drives to the hospital. Yeah she might be overacting but she can’t stand not checking. But there are no patients with the name of Christa Lenz. Ymir leaves but the adrenaline is still flowing through her.

When Ymir parks outside her and Christa’s apartment, she sees Christa’s car. Ymir sighs a breath of relief, her heart is still pounding, but that initial panic is gone.

Entering the apartment, Ymir is curious and a little miffed that her girlfriend (for six years) didn’t show up for dinner (the very romantic dinner that Ymir planned for in advance so she could pop the question).

“Hey, babe? Are you okay?” she calls out, surprised Christa isn’t sitting by the table in the alcove, her usual spot.

No response.

“You kind of made me look like an idiot out there!” she adds, annoyed.

“Christa?”

…

Ymir hears vibrating on the table in the alcove. Her eyes widen when she sees her girlfriends phone there. She walks over and picks it up, missing Christa when she sees her screensaver, the picture Sasha took of the two of them at the beach this summer. Christa has twenty-three texts and eight missed calls. The calls and 22-two texts are from Ymir, the other text is from Sasha, coincidentally enough.

_How’s the dinner going?_

Ymir makes a  _tch_ sound. Sasha knew about the proposal, she was probably waiting to see Christa’s reaction.

“Christa?” Ymir calls again, to no avail.

She slumps down in Christa’s favorite chair. She notices the sheet of paper that was next to the phone. It’s Christa’s curvy flowy handwriting, but it looks rushed.

_Ymir,_

_Sorry for not calling, it’s hard to explain, and I can’t answer all your questions right now. I’ll be gone for a bit, I’m not sure how long but I’ll come back as soon as I can. Please don’t worry about me. I love you- Christa xx_

Ymir doesn’t believe what she’s reading. What happened that she couldn’t explain on the phone? That she  _left_? Ymir realizes that she couldn’t have gone too far, her car and phone are still here.

 _Please don’t worry about me_. Ymir rolls her eyes. How could she  _not_ worry? Panic fills her when she notices Christa’s purse on the table. There’s no way Christa could have left without it. Ymir checks the apartment, hoping desperately that her girlfriend is sleeping. But there’s no sign of her.

The next morning, with no Christa showing up, Ymir decides to call the police.

A few hours later, Sasha joins her, swearing that she has no idea where Christa is.

“I saw her yesterday when we were out for coffee.” Sasha says. “She said she was really excited about dinner, she was going to wear the red dress you got for her birthday.”

Ymir rubs her eyes. “Where could she be?”

Sasha tries to comfort her, but Ymir pushes her away. “This is the worst scenario that could have happened.”

The loud knocking at the door interrupts them. Ymir scrambles over, praying that it’s Christa and that she doesn’t have her key.

It’s an officer. “Ymir?” he asks, his voice stern.

“Yes, that’s me.” she answers, feeling a little intimidated.

“You reported a missing person case, correct?”

“Yes, that’s right, please come in.”

He is tall, muscular, with short blond hair. “I’m Detective Smith, and I have some news for you about Christa Lenz.”

“Oh thank God.” Ymir breathes out, filled with tension as she invites him to sit on the chair across the couch with Sasha. “Is she okay?” she asks frantically.

“Well, Miss…Ymir.” he pauses. “Christa Lenz doesn’t exist.”

Sasha goes still and Ymir’s eyes widen.

“You’re fucking kidding me, right? You came here to tell me that my girlfriend doesn’t exist? Sasha fucking saw her  _yesterday_. I didn’t make her up!”

He is unimpressed with Ymir’s vulgarity. “No, you misunderstand me. Your… girlfriend exists, but Christa Lenz is a false name.”

Ymir is at a loss of words. Sasha pats her back, worriedly.

“You’re saying…she’s been lying to me this whole time?”

Now Smith looks worried, as if he’s intruding. “No, I’m saying her identity is false, I’m sure she had her reasons.” he clears his throat. “If you can give me a picture we can look for her, but the name isn’t going to help.”

“Sure,” Ymir mumbles as she grabs one of the many pictures on the fridge and hands it to him. “Thanks for the help.”

Sasha curtly escorts him to the door, leaving a dazed Ymir in the living room.

“Sasha…if that’s not even her real name, what else is she keeping from me? Why did she leave?” Ymir asks, pained.

Sasha hugs her. “I’m not sure.” She pulls away. “Christa… she’ll come back, alright?”

Ymir isn’t fazed, and Sasha’s face falls from how heartbroken she looks.

…

A week has gone by and there’s still no word from Christa- or whatever her real name is. Ymir’s apartment is too crowded for her tastes- Sasha, Connie, Bertholdt, and Reiner have all decided to come over for support. The news is playing on TV, some European country just lost their leader, and an heir has  _miraculously_  been found. Ymir doesn’t care. She just wishes her girlfriend- if they were even still together- was found.

She goes outside for a breath of fresh air, walking around and wishing she had a cigarette, she quit smoking for Christa, and she’s never wanted to smoke this badly.

Ymir takes her scarf off and wraps it around again, it’s autumn, Christa’s favorite season.

A limo drives by slowly. Ymir perks her eyebrows and tosses the thought aside, it’s probably for some kid’s homecoming or something. She’s about to turn the corner on the street when she hears the voice she’s wanted to hear the most call “Ymir!” excitedly.

She turns her head over and Christa is running towards her. Before Ymir can react Christa is holding her tightly.

“I’m so sorry.” Christa breathes. She looks up. “Babe, I’m so sorry.” She lets go and Ymir wishes that she didn’t. Christa looks like she’s trying not to cry. She reaches for Ymir’s face and tenderly touches the bags under her eyes, Ymir instinctively does the same. Neither of them got a lot sleep for the past few nights.

“I didn’t-it happened so fast I wanted to bring you with me. I barely had time to leave the note. I missed you so much.” Christa blurts.

“Where- why did you go?”

“I’ll explain it in the car.” Christa grabs Ymir’s hand and leads her to the limo, a tall guy in a black suit opens the door.

“Since when did you get a limo?”

“Where to Miss Reiss?” the chauffer asks.  _Reiss_ , Ymir ponders.  _Why does that name sound so familiar?_

“Drive around the block a few times.” she directs.

“Ymir, you’re not going to believe this, but,  _I’m_ Historia Reiss, the missing princess of Genovia.”

Ymir stares at her, dumbfounded.

“That’s why I had to leave, baby I came back as soon as I could, to get you.” Historia explains. “If you want to go with me.” she adds. “I really wish I didn’t have to go like I did last week- I was looking forward to our dinner and then this happened. Ymir, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make this up to you, I feel terrible.”

 _You look terrible too_ , Ymir thinks.

Historia keeps talking, but then goes silent. “Do you hate me?” her voice is small.

Ymir realizes she’s been glaring this whole time. “No, I don’t hate you.” she kisses her temple. “You scared the shit out of me, though! At first I thought you were in an accident, then I thought you were kidnapped, and then I thought you ran away because you didn’t want to be with me anymore and that everything was a lie!” Ymir looks down. “It hurt.”

Historia gently squeezes Ymir’s hand. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better.” Ymir retorts.

“I know this all incredibly rushed.” Historia begins.

“No shit.”

“I’m supposed to be Queen now.”

“No way, princess!” Ymir smirks, laughing to herself about how Historia’s least favorite nickname is actually who she is.

“Queens are supposed to be married.”

The smirk disappears instantly. “Oh.” is all Ymir can come up with for a response. “You’re engaged.” Ymir states, dreadfully.

“No I’m not.”

“Then why are you telling me this?”

“Ymir, you idiot, I’m trying to ask you to marry me!” Historia exclaims, blushing.

Ymir looks angry- not the reaction Historia was expecting at all.

“You’re trying to  _WHAT_?” Ymir looks madly confused.

“You know I love you so I-”

“Don’t you know what last week was? You can’t just leave me the night I was going to propose to  _you_ , come back a week later, and propose to me  _like this_! It’s not romantic  _at all_!” Ymir fumes.

The blonde bursts out laughing, much to Ymir’s dismay. “ _This_  is what you’re mad about?”

“It’s not funny! I planned last week out ahead of time. I was alone, it looked like I got stood up!” She wraps her arm around Historia. “Babe, if you want me to marry you…you have to plan a better proposal than what mine would have been.”

“Ymir!” she huffs in disbelief.

“I  _dare_ you!” the brunette challenges, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh my God!”

“C’mon, you owe me.”

Historia tries glaring at her ridiculous, infuriating girlfriend, but Ymir’s smiling so sincerely, she melts instead.

“Fine.” Historia snuggles up against her. “I give in.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“You’re the worst human being imaginable.”

Ymir chuckles. “Babe… guess what?” she says, serious, all of a sudden.

“What?” Historia perks up, curious.

“I fucked the princess of Genovia.”

When Historia and Ymir walk up to their apartment to explain everything to their friends, no one comments on the red mark on Ymir’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my friend, and I desperately need some happy Yumikuri after all the sad fics that have been ruining my life. And yes, Genovia, from the Princess Diaries haha, didn't feel like picking a real place.


End file.
